mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fall Weather Friends/Gallery
Iron Pony competition Applejack0 S01E13.png Applejack1 S01E13.png Fallweather3.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack competing S1E13.png|Rainbow is confident Fallweather2rainbowdash.png Rainbow ready to throw.png Rainbow misses S1E13.png Rainbow Dash determined S1E13.png Applejack2 S01E13.png Applejack3 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash is shunned S1E13.png|I can't believe I lost! Fallweather10.png|Applejack is happy but Rainbow Dash doesn't look amused by her loss.. Applejack4 S01E13.png Fallweather9rainbowdash.png|I hate losing! Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack and RD S01E13.png Applejack prove what S01E13.png Applejack5 S01E13.png Fallweather16.png|Brohoof! Applejack6 S01E13.png Appledash.png|Setting up the barrel lead course Rainbow Dash with freckles s01e13.jpg Rarity S01E13.png Applejack and Twilight S01E13.png Fallweather21group.png|I wonder if twilight's neck hurts after this FluttershytheScorer.png Fallweather31.png|Fluttershy! Too bad she was only a background appearence in this episode... Applejack touched the barrel S01E13.png Applejack oh S01E13.png Applejack7 S01E13.png Applejack8 S01E13.png Bucking Contest.PNG|Rainbow Dash before Applejack's turn at the bucking contest... Fallweather28.png|If Rainbow Dash did this to an apple tree... Maybe one apple will fall down and that's it... Proud Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Sure of her victory Rainbow Dash stunned.PNG|...and the look of amazement on her face after. A gathering crowd.png|The ponies take out their lassos Rainbow Dash with a lasso S1E13.png Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|Spike is not impressed. Spike tied up S1E13.PNG|Applejack lassos Spike... Rainbow tied up S1E13.png Haybale toss.PNG|Rainbow Dash after Applejack's throw of the hay bale Rainbow Dash bouncing balls.png|Bouncing balls Arm wrestle.png|Rainbow just makes it look easy! Fallweather37.png|Hahaha. I beat youuu. Football.png|Footballs! Iron Pony Competition crowd.png|The crowd soon gathers Pushups.PNG Fluttershy1 S01E13.png Fluttershy2 S01E13.png Fluttershy3 S01E13.png Fluttershy4 S01E13.png Fluttershy5 S01E13.png Fluttershy6 S01E13.png Fluttershy7 S01E13.png Fluttershy8 S01E13.png Fluttershy9 S01E13.png Mud.png|Wings aren't just for flying, after all. Tug of war.PNG|The final event, a good ol' tug of war Nofairhq.png|Well it doesn't say anything about not flying, does it? Rainbow Dash wins.png|Victory! Fallweather38.png Fallweather25.png Fallweather7applejack.png|Hah! Fallweather20.png|WHO are you talking to?! Them! Fallweather48.png|Applejack is happy.. Rainbow dash gasping S1E13.png Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|The Iron Pony! Oh look Derpy Hooves is on the right.. Fallweather17.png Fallweather43.png|Spike on top of Twilight.. How.. New... xD Fallweather42.png|Hmph! Fallweather21group.png|Everyone is happy in this shot!.. Except Twilight.. What enthusiasm she has. xD Running of the Leaves Applejack challenges Dash again.png|Applejack challenges Dash to the Running of the Leaves Fall Weather Friends_16_9.png|It's on! Oh, it's on Rainbow Dash showing tongue S1E13.png Rainbow and Applejack laughing S1E13.png|A quick moment of laughter It's on! S1E13.png|Now it's on again Practising commentating.png|Spike practicing his commenting... Pinkie in her balloon.png|...only to see Pinkie Pie claimed dibs first A grumpy Spike.png|Poor Spike Pinkie Pie2 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E13.png|I got an evil plan goin' on > :) Pinkie Pie9 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie11 S01E13.png Applejack gets ideas.png|Applejack has an idea Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png|Nothing like good ol' rope to keep things fair Fallweather46.png|Rainbow Dash in this picture reminds me of the firefly concept drawing.. Doesn't it? Applejack gets confident.png|Dash isn't one bit happy Firsthq.png|Twilight, Dash and Applejack get ready to start the Marathon Twilight not a egghead E13-W13.png Twilight was serious?.png|The look of surprise on Dash's face that Twilight is serious... Rainbow_Applejack_chuckling_S01E13.png Rainbow_laugh_blow_S01E13.png Dash rofling.png|...and the laughs it causes after Rainbow_flipped_S01E13.png Rainbow_joking_S01E13.png Rainbow_joking2_S01E13.png Applejack_chuckling_S01E13.png Rainbow_Applejack_chuckling2_S01E13.png At the starting line.png|Applejack and Dash get ready to sprint Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Take time and enjoy the scenery Fallweather61.png Fallweather57.png|Grrrrr! She tripped me! Rainbow_Dash_2_can_play_E13-W13.png Rainbow Dash hehe-W 2.1968.png|Dash changes the signs Rainbow laughing S1E13.png Horseapples.png Applejack is lost S1E13.png|Dead end Applejack returns to the race S1E13.png|Applejack returns StrugglingRainbow_S01E13.png FlungRainbow_S01E13.png About to fall S1E13.png RD_launched.gif|Wings? I don't need no stinking wings! CathingUpRainbow_S01E13.png Twilight 5th.png|Yes I am awesome Lasthq.png|Twilight... Fifth place... WHAT? Fallweather67.png|Oh look, Twilight got 5th place! Tired ponies S1E13.png Celestia arrives and ending Celestia appears S1E13.png Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png|Celestia and Twilight look on, as Rainbow and Applejack leave Whitetail Woods.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash racing fair S1E13.png|Friends once more Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Fall Weather Friends images